Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, 2nd Baronet
Sir Anthony Stewart Cavendish Carnegie-Bruce, 2nd Baronet of Purbeck, QC (born 21 June 1946) is a British aristocrat and former Conservative Party politician who served as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 7 October 2005 to 9 March 2012. He has served as the Member of Parliament for South Dorset from 29 April 2018 to 12 May 2019. He currently divides his time between the United Kingdom and United States, where he has an apartment in New York City. Carnegie-Bruce descends from the Scottish nobility. He is a direct descendant of Sir David Carnegie of Pitcarrow, 1st Baronet and David Carnegie, 1st Earl of Southesk. He is also a distant cousin to David Carnegie, 4th Duke of Fife, to Patrick Carnegy, 15th Earl of Northesk, to Andrew Bruce, 11th Earl of Elgin and to Michael Brudenell-Bruce, 8th Marquess of Ailesbury. Early life He is the eldest son of Sir Charles Reginald Legge Carnegie-Bruce, 1st Baronet, the former British Ambassador to China, and his wife Lady Anne Evelyn Beatrice Cavendish, daughter of Edward Cavendish, 10th Duke of Devonshire. He was educated at Radley College and Christ Church, Oxford, where he read a degree in law and was a member of the notorious dining society the Bullingdon Club. He further studied a postgraduate degree at Christ Church in political science (his thesis was on land apportionment in Southern Rhodesia). He worked as a farmer and as an Assistant Lecturer at the University College of Rhodesia in Salisbury (now Harare) for three years before running for Parliament. He was called to the Bar in 1970 and practised full-time as an Advocate until 1974. He was appointed a Queen's Counsel in 1985. Member of Parliament In the 2005 general election he entered the House of Commons as Member of Parliament for the London constituency of Kensington and Chelsea with a majority of 12,418. In the 2016 general election, he was elected Member of Parliament for the reformed constituency of Kensington with a majority of 8,616. He served as Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee from 24 June 2016 to 13 February 2017. He left office as MP for Kensington on 13 February 2017 but was re-elected on 29 April 2018 as Member of Parliament for South Dorset, his home constituency, in a by-election and he served until 12 May 2019. Prime Minister Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce became Prime Minister on 7 October 2005. A relatively new figure in politics, he was seen as a new chance. His government's primary policies were to increase the productivity levels of the country and to improve the country's infrastructure to restore it to levels prior to what political correspondents have called 'the black hole of government' (a period of prolonged inactivity). Productivity-infrastructure policy Sir Anthony's key policy was that of 'productivity-infrastructure', double barrelled because it was his opinion that the two were co dependent. The main idea behind this policy was that if the infrastructure of the country was increased then the productivity would increase in turn through motivation. It was also made clear that productivity was not able to be facilitated without infrastructure. The government dedicated a significant amount of resources to kickstart what they described as the 'superstructure' of the country once more. Resignation In early 2012, Sir Anthony announced that he 'needed a break for a while from the top job'. He announced his decision to resign the party leadership and call for a party leadership election with the new leader leading the party into the upcoming general election. '''' Personal life He is married to Eva Rochdale, a transgender woman. They live at the Carnegie-Bruces' Dorset family seat, Kinloss House, and their New York City apartment. He has a personal wealth of an estimated £30 million as a result of his business enterprises. He is currently Chairman of the family corporation, established by his father out of a business inherited from his mother, Carnegie-Bruce Limited, which traditionally deals in the management of landed estates and has since expanded into offering legal and security advice to large corporations. Left to right: Lady Anne Cavendish (6 November 1927 – 9 August 2010), daughter of the 10th Duke of Devonshire, and Hon. Sir Charles Carnegie-Bruce, 1st Baronet (19 August 1921 - 17 March 2001) - the parents of Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, 2nd Baronet. Titles and styles * Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Esq. 1946-1985 * Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, QC 1985-2001 * Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Bt, QC 2001-2005 * Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Bt, QC, MP 2005 - 2017 * The Right Honourable Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Bt, QC, MP 2017 - 2019 * The Right Honourable Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce, Bt, QC 2019 - present Business interests * Chairman of Carnegie-Bruce Limited * Non-Executive Director of Winston Corp Other positions and memberships * Trustee of the Dulverton Trust * Visiting Professor in the Department of War Studies, King's College,London * Member of the Board of the Nuclear Threat Initiative * Honorary Liveryman of the Goldsmith's Company